cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Polo and Skip
|enemies = |likes = Vegetables, Hugo's happiness, magic, snow, adventures, romance, music|dislikes = Werewolves, fires, Hugo's misery, fighting with each other|powers = Cryokinesis|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Moves into the forest with Hugo|inspiration = Jaq and Gus from Cinderella Goofy Gophers from Looney Tunes}} Polo and Skip 'are major characters in the animated feature film, T''he Nature Dragon. They are a pair of gophers with the ability to control ice and snow. They serve as the pets, companions, assistants and best friends of Hugo. Background Polo and Skip were originally residents of Snowy Mountain living in a tree populated with thousands of gophers. One day, the tree was cut down by a lumberjack, leaving the tree populace homeless. The gophers traveled day and night until they stopped by a house outside of the forest. From a distance, they saw that it was a Nature Spirit and were relived that they were finally safe. Polo and Skip were seeking shelter and food from the spirit and he kindly allowed them into his house, only to do discover that there are a thousand of gophers who need a home. Luckily, by using his magic, he grows a tree allowing the gophers to live with him. Grateful for Hugo's kindness, Polo and Skip promise to help Hugo with achieving his goal of living a life of freedom and hopes to travel with him. Personality Polo Polo is a small and slender brown gopher and considers himself, the leader of the group and Hugo's best friend. Polo is appreciative and forms a wonderful friendship with the person to express it. Polo is the one who comes up the ideas and strategies. Polo is very resourceful because if the first plan doesn't work, he just improvises. Polo sees Hugo as an older brother figure. Polo is shown to be a pacifist and always encourage his fellow gophers not to engage into violence, especially his younger brother, Skip who is the first one to suggest it. Skip Skip is a heavily-built gopher who has a large appetite for vegetables. Aside from being a prey animal, he has a tendency to bare his teeth when he feels threatened. Skip’s top priority is to make sure he's fit and muscular enough to impress and woo the female squirrels. He loves Hugo and hates it when he's being threatened or bullied. In movies or in the cartoon series, when Hugo is threatened, Diego pulls up his sleeves and makes an effort to attack that person. Skip seems to love Shakespeare and has a habit of singing one of his famous opera in the shower. Physical appearances Polo and Skip are small and slender brown gophers with cream muzzles. Polo is a slender gopher with blue eyes Skip is a heavily-built gopher and the tallest of the group. Powers and abilities * '''Gopher '''Physiology: '''Polo and Skip are anthropomorphic gophers. * '''Cryokinesis: '''Polo and Skip are capable of performing ice and snow magic. Appearances The Nature Dragon Polo and Skip have been living in the house with Hugo ever since he was nine. Since then, they assisted him escaping the house and getting out to see the world, only to be captured and sent back into the house by his older brother, Charles who vowed to keep his younger brother safe after their parents died. In the present day, Hugo is working on an invention that can identify unknown plants and he had to get a sample. Polo and Skip offered to get a sample but Hugo said he'll do it, so he'll get a good taste of freedom. Hugo manages to get the plant sample but is caught and brought back into the house by Charles who scolds Hugo for leaving the house and punishes him with more chores to do. Charles and Sierra soon had to go to the mall, so while they were gone, Polo, Skip and the other gophers decided to help Hugo with his chores. As Hugo and the gophers continued the chores, Hugo sings a song to express his desire for freedom. After the song was over, Hugo hears a rustling coming from the tree in his room. Out of the tree was a glowing white bunny who immediately scurried away. Believing that the bunny may need help, Hugo decides to follow and find the bunny. Polo and Skip comes with Hugo and orders the other gophers to clean the house, so Charles won't be suspicious. Hugo and the pair enters Wolfwood Forest and discovers that the forest animals, Woodlanders are gathering for a royal meeting hosted by King Wolfgang. Hugo couldn't find the white bunny and concludes that the bunny was looking for food and he might've scared it away. Hugo then decides to go home but sees that Polo and Skip aren't with him, they are shown to be in a tree, trying to get some ripe vegetables. Hugo tries to get them but they were high, so he stands on a tree stump to get them but his magic causes the rotten tree stump to grow into a healthy tree, catching the attention of the Woodlanders. Wolfgang immediately orders his soldiers to have Hugo arrested as Nature Spirits aren't allowed in the kingdom, prompting Hugo to make an escape. He manages to defeat a few of the werewolf soldiers with his powers but is confronted by Derek, Billy and David in the dense forest. The trio pounces on Hugo but Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt fights them allowing Abigail, Karen and Martin to lead Hugo back to his house with Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt behind him. In the house, Polo and Skip are introduced to the wolves who are revealed to be the children of the widowed Mayor Bloodmoon. Knowing that Charles wouldn't allow the wolves in the house, Hugo politely asks them to leave but instead says that they're here to protect him. Before Hugo gets the chance to ask another question, Charles and Sierra return home to the house, forcing Hugo to hide Adam and his siblings upstairs in his room. This is successful but Charles discovers them up in Hugo's room and immediately calls Animal Control but stops when he tells Charles that Adam and his siblings rescued him from danger. Grateful for their heroism, Charles reluctantly allows them to stay in the house, much to the happiness of Hugo and the others. The next morning, Hugo receives a letter from a pigeon which is from the princess of Bayou Stream. Polo and Skip follows Hugo out of the house and asks him about the princess but is unable to as he doesn't know her and believes that she does somehow. However, Hugo is unsure of where Bayou Stream is so he asks one of Wolfgang's warriors for help. Instead, he attacks Hugo and reveals to be his cousin who has a vendetta against him. Jordan's rage increases when a root strikes him in the face as the root is protective of Hugo. Captain Kirby of the Deer Guard stops Jordan and Charles takes Hugo back to the house where he scolds him again. Hugo tells Sierra that he was just trying to find the person who sent him, the letter. Sierra reads it for herself and learns that it's a love letter. She then promises to keep Charles busy, so he can meet up with his secret admirer. Adam and his siblings helps get Hugo dressed up for his date. Polo and Skip get themselves dressed up as well, believing that they're going on their date as well but Hugo told them that this was private, so he wants to be alone with secret admirer. Despite Hugo telling them that they can't come, they follow him to the palace in the bayou. In the palace's garden, they climb to the top of a tree and try to eavesdrop but end up falling out of the tree and into Hugo's hair, causing Plumette to laugh. Though initially angered by their disobedience, Plumette says that she also wanted to meet the gophers as well. Polo and Skip tags along with Hugo and Plumette as they fly all over the kingdom. Afterwards, Hugo then had to go home after the date and tells Polo and Skip that if they interrupt another date, he'll cut off their supply of parsnips. The next morning, Hugo receives an invitation from a sparrow saying that he's been challenged to a fight between his cousins atop Wolfwood River. Hugo is unable to fight, so he asks Captain Kirby for help and he kindly helps him train for the fight. In a few days, he's ready for the fight. Atop Wolfwood River, Polo and Skip set on the top of Kirby's antlers to get a good view of Hugo. They root for him as he battles his cousins successfully. During the fight, Jordan lungs at Hugo but misses and ends up falling off of the waterfall to his death. Hugo uses his plant magic to lower him down and rescue Jordan. Finally realizing that his cousin isn't a dangerous threat, he steps down from Wolfgang along with Chance, Nico and Morton. Polo and Skip stand atop Hugo's head cheering for him along with the Woodlanders who cheer for Hugo as Adam and the others carry him back to the house. Back in the house, Hugo reconciles with his cousins but gets into another argument with Charles. While the brothers are arguing, Wolfgang and his army breaks into the house, trying to have the spirit executed, only to discover that the house is empty. To keep Hugo from returning to his house for safety, Wolfgang destroys the house. Seeing how Wolfgang is going to drastic measures to "protect" the kingdom, Hugo sends the gophers over to the Mayor's house for their own safety while Polo and Skip remain with Hugo and promises to use their powers when they felt threatened. Plumette lets Hugo and the gang stay in the Bayou Palace until they leave for Wolfwood Mountain as the Ancient Dragon will give them answers to the history of Wolfwood Forest. However, they don't stay long in the castle as Wolfgang and the werewolves attacks the castle in the same way, they attacked Hugo's house. Polo and Skip are picked up by Charles, startling them, causing to inadvertently blast out their ice at the floor. They go over to Snowy Mountain, a kingdom ruled by Plumette's sister, Alison and her husband, King Blizzard. They allow Hugo and the others to stay in the castle. Polo and Skip tags along with Hugo as he takes a walk through Snowy Mountain. During the walk, the Ice Bears becomes mentally-corrupted by Wolfgang and they are ordered to execute Plumette which will lead Hugo to them and they will kill him. Hugo manages to get into the castle and Polo and Skip help subdue the Ice Bears by icing them to the ground. Everyone then tries to leave the castle but discover that they are surrounded by an army of werewolves. By using his magic, he creates a grassy bridge allowing the gang to escape over to Rainy Jungle. After their escape, Wolfgang destroys the Ice Castle and imprisons Blizzard and Alison. Charles then declares that this is too dangerous and that they must leave the state immediately. Hugo refuses to follow Charles' orders and and declares that he's in charge now and that he doesn't need him to tell him how to live his life. Polo and Skip are left in silence as Hugo finally stood up to Charles but this leaves him deeply offended. In the Leafy Castle, Polo and Skip remain downstairs with Plumette and the others as they believe Hugo needs his space. They hop onto Plumette's shoulders as she and the others walk upstairs to Hugo's room. Plumette and the others talks Hugo into making amends with Charles. Polo and Skip encourage Hugo to do so, saying that he's a good person who loves him. Hugo and Charles reconciles with each other and Polo and Skip watch in delight. However, the werewolves throws a smoke bomb into the castle, suffocating the residents. The soldiers then break into the castle and arrest the castle residents. They put Polo and Skip in a small cage and watch in horror as Wolfgang sedates and then throws Hugo off the cliff to his death. Wolfgang then takes Plumette and the others back to Night Valley to be imprisoned for their crimes. In the prison tower, Polo and Skip are crying over their best friend's presumed death and wonder how the other gophers are going to react to their friend's presumed death in Wolfgang's announcement. Luckily, Polo and Skip happily cheer for Hugo as he survived the fall and has become a dragon as he's a biological relative of the Ancient Dragon. He frees Plumette and the others from their cage and they fight against Wolfgang and the werewolves. After Wolfgang's death, an army of Death Spirits threatens to destroy the kingdom, prompting everyone to evacuate to Michigan. Hugo manages to defeat the Death Hound and spirits and begins to rule the Michigan forest as king and names it, Dragon's Zest. Polo and Skip are dressed in autumn themed clothing, indicating the gopher's newfound royal status. The Nature Dragon 2 Taking a year after the events of the previous film, Polo, Skip and the gophers have fully settled into the castle. When Hugo tells them that he's going on an adventure to the Sheep Village in Woolsville, Polo and Skip offer to come with him, but Hugo tells them to stay in the castle as all of the gophers are tired from their previous adventure and spending their time, just relaxing and suggests that Polo and Skip should do the same. But Hugo promises that he can let them come on his next adventure. Polo and Skip later welcomes Brodi and his family into the castle in the end. Draw It By keeping their promise, Polo and Skip tags along with Hugo on his adventure through the magical realm of Pencilville. Animal Planet Polo and Skip joins Hugo on his adventure through the hidden kingdom of Animal Town. Return to the Present Polo and Skip helps Hugo with saving the kingdom of Wolfwood Forest from a possible war and in the end, welcomes their best friend's son, Sebastian into the kingdom and forms a loving friendship with him as they did with the young prince's father. The Karate Dragon Polo and Skip are first at Hugo's training ceremony and returns home to the castle afterwards. In the end, Polo and Skip visit China to watch a fire dance performed by Hugo, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter, the Fiery Five, Master Mongrel and Master Red. The North Dragon Polo and Skip assist Plumette with mounting a search party when Hugo goes missing. A few days later, Hugo returns home to the castle with the North Winds who needs assistance with transforming the mutant children back to normal. Video Game Life Polo and Skip aren't seen until the ending of the film where they attend a party inside the game world and are seen socializing with the game characters. Robin Hood Polo and Skip joins Hugo and Robin Hood on their adventure to restore justice to Nottingham. The Fox and the Pooch Polo and Skip helps Hugo with protecting Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Royalty Category:Gophers Category:Character pairs Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Character groups Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Nobility Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Pets Category:Orphans Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Musicians Category:Dancers Category:Time travelers